CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES OSCUROS
by Maria love herondale
Summary: esta es una historia de cazadores de sombras muy divertida peron con mucho misteri :) -¿que?-me dijo el -si eres sexy-respondo-pero estupido -eso te atrae cierto -¿que estas deciendo? -que te gusto -vete a la mierda


**CAPITULO 1**

_**ANGELES OSCUROS**_

_PARECIAN ANGELES VENGADORES_

Emma estaba sentada al lado de su mejor amiga Vanessa Belcuort, una chica rubia de ojos verdes muy bonita, ella era hija de una tal Camille Belcuort una señora que todos parecían conocer, la señora se veía muy joven, demasiado para ser mama pero desde que Emma la conocía lucia exactamente igual.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte a Vane que tenía una tablet en las piernas

-acaso no es obvio-dijo ella alzando una ceja rubia-juego solitario, mientras descargo _too much heaven _de los _Bee Gees _y también _Payphone _de _Maroon 5._

Me rio esta descargando una canción vieja con una nueva por eso Vane es mi mejor amiga a ambas nos gustan las canciones nuevas pero amamos los clásicos.

-si se descargan en menos de cinco minutos-le digo-te invito a comer

Ella asiente frunce el ceño y mira su tablet que tres segundos después anuncia que la descarga esta completa luego me mira con una sonrisa en los labios

-bien te invito-digo y de repente se me ocurre la mejor idea de mi vida-Llamare a Mike

Enseguida su sonrisa se borra y la mía empieza, antes de que ella empiece a protestar saco mi móvil y le marco a Mike que responde después del segundo tono

-hola-dice

-hola Mike-respondo-me preguntaba si querías ir con nosotras a un restaurante

-Claro

_Jajaja no te diste cuenta_

_-_Espera

_Mierda_

_-_¿si?-respondo tímidamente entonces me vuelvo loca de pánico y digo-es…que…se…cor…to…la…lla-y cierro el teléfono

-¿Qué fue eso?-me pregunta Vane

-Cállate y ve por tu auto-respondo yo.

Al llegar al auto de Vane un Ferrari rojo de un año que no se realmente no sé nada de autos,

Le había dicho a Vane que pasara a recoger a Mike ya habíamos llegado a su casa y el ya estaba afuera.

-¿eso va?-dijo Mike refiriéndose a Vane, Vane le saco el dedo del medio

-No seas idiota y sube-dice Emma

-¿están locas?-pregunta Mike-el restaurante esta cerca podemos caminar.

Estábamos en plena calle a las 10 de la noche en Brooklyn, y Ema estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez eso había sido mala idea, tres adolecentes de tan solo 16 años caminando solos en la noche

-¿de quién fue la brillante idea de venir caminando?-pregunta vane y luego habla con sarcasmo-Así del brillante y guapo Mike hijo de mama

-Quieres Callarte Vanessa-dice Mike-ya estamos llegando que es lo peor que puede pasar.

Como para responder a su pregunta al final de la calle había unos cincuenta bultos blancos gordos y asquerosos que escurrían una especie de baba Emma sintió una mescla de miedo y asco y no sabía cuál de las dos era más fuerte.

Stephen Herondale estaba en una de las calles oscuras montando guardia Alec e Isabell había montado todo un espectáculo de que sentían que había una presencia de demonio por esas calles el llevaba ya una hora sentado ahí y no había visto nada por eso habían decidido separarse su hermano Will se había ido con su parabatai Jem, Elizabeth se fue con Gideon ya que Cassie no vino así que él se había quedado completamente solo

-Creo que Alec e Izzy nos han mentido para sacarnos de la casa-dice Will, quien acababa de llegar, a mis espaldas.

-si yo también lo creo-dice Steph-¿pero porque?

¿Por qué?-dice Liz llegando junto a Gide-no será porque se hartaron de ti y de tu horrible hermano Will.

-no se pudieran haber cansado de ti-pregunto Steph-Elizabeth lightwood

Liz se quedo callada, a Steph siempre le había molestado Liz con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color, y su estúpido gusto por la moda era exactamente igual a Izzy, las dos tenían ese collar que hacia el trabajo del sensor y eso látigo lo único que el de Izzy era dorado y el de Liz plateado.

-oigan-dice Liz poniéndose una mano en el collar-creo que tenemos compañía

Steph sonrió estaba listo para lo que sea

-puedes dejar de hacer eso-dice Jem-me da miedo tu sonrisa de loco.

Emma estaba a punto de preguntarle a Vane y a Mike si alguno de ellos había visto eso cuando un bulto se arrojo sobre ella su vista se nublo y todo se volvió negro escucho una risa luego un grito y un nombre.

**HOLA AMIGOS LECTORES SOY MARIA PLEASE DIGANME SI LES GUSTO MI FIC SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POQUITO ABURRIDO ES QUE ESTE CAPITULO ERA MAS LARGO PERO LO ACORTE PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO VA A ESTAR MUCHO MEJOR**

**PLEASE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SI QUIEREN VER ADELANTOS SIGANME EN TWITTER: GMHERONDALE O BUSQUENME COMO MARIA LOVE HERONDALE **

**PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN SABER DE QUE CANCIONES HABLO PUEDEN BUSCARLA EN YOU TUBE CON EL MISMO NOMBRE**

**ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A MI AMIGA SARAH QUIEN NO HA DEJADO DE FASTIDIARME PARA QUE LA MENCIONE**

**CON AMOR MARIA, CHAO**


End file.
